degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Dexter
Simon Dexter is a former student who attended Degrassi Junior High School from January 1988 to June 1989. He later also attended Degrassi High School from September 1989 to June 1991. He was a part-time model and was also into sports. He was best friends with B.L.T. Thomas and friends with Michelle Accette, Dale and Luke Matthews. He and his girlfriend Alexa Pappadopolos were practically always together, and they ended up getting married just after they finished high school. Junior High School Starts as: Grade 8 Season 2 Simon is from New York. He transferred to Degrassi Junior High School in the second season of Degrassi Junior High (January 1988). He is sweet, naive, innocent, and dopey, and is a perfect match to his girlfriend Alexa. He is a part-time model. He is very similar to Alexa, except she is more bubbly. He is ditzy and looks like he is on another planet, always staring into space. We find out nothing about Simon, except that he was a model, and that many girls automatically had a crush on him, just because he is a model, especially Stephanie Kaye. Alexa wins him over Stephanie, because she stops dressing provocatively, and Simon likes her the way she is naturally. Stephanie becomes jealous of Alexa and tries to get Simon to go out with her. He is clueless about it until Stephanie asks him directly. Season 3 In Loves Me, Loves Me Not, Alexa breaks up with Simon after she hits it off with Michelle's crush, B.L.T. Simon decides to get back at Alexa by taking Michelle to the school dance. He spends time with Michelle while Alexa and B.L.T. date, but just as friends. Alexa apologizes to him in Star-Crossed, but being the dopey Simon that he is, asks "For what?" when Alexa says she's sorry. They make up and she invites Simon over for baklava. Alexa thinks that Simon wants her to lose weight, and she contemplates anorexia and bulimia. In the end she tells him that she does not need change for him, but he obviously had no intention in making her lose weight. Simon plays a lot of sports at Degrassi with B.L.T. Thomas, so when Alexa would bring Michelle to watch their games, Michelle started to have a crush on B.L.T. In the end of the year Simon takes Alexa to the graduation dance, and they escape the school when the flammable containers in the basement explode, and the school burns down. High School Season 4 In A New Start, Simon stars in a new modeling ad campaign called "The Dude." Simon starts to get more attention because he is a model, and girls in the hallway stop him for his autograph. Alexa is excited at first, but then becomes afraid that he will choose someone else to go out with. Simon assures her that he likes her, not any of the fan girls. In Sixteen Part 1 and 2, Simon, along with B.L.T. and Alexa, help Michelle try and find an apartment to live in, when she moves out of her dad's house. Simon needed some acting experience so he agreed to play a part in Lucy's teen slasher flick in It Creeps. He played a jock who gets killed by a slasher loose in the school. Simon also joins the Degrassi Football Team this year. Season 5 Simon had a front row seat for the fight that Michelle and B.L.T. had when she learned that he was cheating on her. He doesn't hate him though, so he still hangs out with him. He encourages Alexa to lie to Michelle so they can go to the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy. Simon and Alexa go to the prom together, and they also get transferred the next year to another school because Degrassi got closed down. Degrassi Movie: School's Out Simon and Alexa graduate together one year later, and they are engaged. At Lucy's lake house party, he is heard by Alexa talking negatively about the wedding. He finally stands up for himself in front of Alexa, and explains that he wants to get married, but does not want to make a big fuss about it. In the final scene, he and Alexa get married on October 19, 1992 and everyone is celebrating at the reception. Degrassi: The Next Generation In Mother and Child Reunion (2), Simon and Alexa return to Degrassi in August 2001 for their class reunion, and they are seen sitting next to each other, so they are clearly still married. Simon helps break up the fight between Joey and Caitlin's fiancé Keith as well. In a deleted scene, it was mentioned that they had two children and that Alexa was pregnant with their third child. Trivia *Simon and Alexa are the first students in the Degrassi Franchise to have gotten married. The second was Snake & Spike. The third was Spinner & Emma. *Simon is Degrassi's first (and only) male model in the franchise. The other three models are Terri, Mia and Charlie, all of whom were girls. *He is a big fan of the Savages. *In Black & White, Alexa told Michelle, Lucy Fernandez and L.D. Delacorte that her parents did not approve of her relationship with Simon as he was not Greek. *In Breaking Up is Hard to Do, it was revealed that Simon's parents were divorced. Relationships *Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter (Married) **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Eggbert (DJH 201) Original Series ***Break Up: Loves Me, Loves Me Not (DJH 305) ****Reason: Alexa took an interest in Michelle's crush, B.L.T. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Star-Crossed (DJH 308) ****Married In: School's Out! (TV Movie) Category:Alumni Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:DJH Characters Category:DH Characters Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:DJH Teens Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Musician Category:DH Teens Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Parents Category:Degrassi: TNG characters